This invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly to a door security device for preventing forced entry through exterior doors of residential buildings, for example. The most common prior art device for preventing forced entry through an exterior door of a residence is the deadbolt lock. These locks are mounted on the edge of the door so that the deadbolt engages a recess in the door jamb. These prior art deadbolt locks are disadvantageous and largley ineffective because a male intruder of average size can easily splinter the door jamb with a kick or shove against the door and thereby gain entry into the residence.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a door security device that is inexpensive, easy to install and use, and that effectively prevents forced entry through residential doors.
Further objects of the present invention are to provide a door security device that is unobtrusive in appearance when not in use and that may be engaged and disengaged by persons in wheelchairs.
These and other incidental objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a steel bar of circular cross section, a top end of which is attached to a swivel connector that is in turn anchored into a second vertical framing stud of the wall framing structure adjacent the opening side of the door at a position that is above the center of the overall height of the door. The swivel connector includes a raised mounting plate anchored into a vertical framing stud, a shoulder washer positioned over the bar, a pair of collars mounted on the bar on either side of the shoulder Washer for retaining the shoulder washer, and an eye bolt having an eye member positioned over the shoulder washer and a threaded stud member mounted to the mounting plate. A quick release latch anchored into the wall framing structure adjacent the at a position that is below the center of the overall height of the door serves to retain the bottom end of the steel bar. When in use, the steel bar is latched into position diagonally across the inside of the door. When not in use, the steel bar simply hangs unobtrusively in a vertical position along the opening side of the door.